Mk Deadly Alliance: Kung Lao VS Noob Saibot
by Demi God Raven
Summary: This is my second Battle Fic for my Deadly Alliance Series, I modified Noob's costume, so be warned. If there are any fights you wish to see, tell me. R & R


Battle Fic: Kung Lao Vs Noob Saibot   
  
I've taken this one in a semi new direction, its not a battle in the middle of a mythological place, but actually the rooftops of a city. Eh, if you don't like the location I can always re write this thing later :-).  
  
btw, I semi modified Noob's costume like I did rain and ermacs. (mwuauahahah! I have fixed the problem of the ninja clones! :-D)  
  
________________________________________  
As a mist set upon the city and the people return home from work, another battle was about to erupt on top of the skyline. The Tournament had seen two battles already, one of which resulted in the death of whom they called Ermac. And now, the third battle of the third tournament was read to explode.   
  
On the rooftop of one building a black figure fade out from the shadows, his skin was a light gray, almost impossible to see through his Black Ninja costume. The mask only surrounded his mouth. A cloth flew behind him. There was no hood to cover his hair, which was a long black with red streaks through it, the only color on him. His Armlet and glove were now combined and had been modified into one long plate of armor on his right hand, His left had a shoulder pad down to the armlet, but the glove wasn't there. The bottom part of his suit was the same except for his boots, which were now soft shoes that could be used for easily sneaking through and around something. The Torso and shoulder pads were the same. Noob Saibot had arrived.  
  
Across from him, a figure with a large hat arrived. He threw the hat down to the ground to reveal his hair, long black, tied back into a pony tail, he wore loose fighting clothes. His pants puffed out as if they were parachutes, had been colored tan. His shirt hung loosely, it was the same shirt of his former master. It was black with a red line down the front. He smirked at the sight of Noob Saibot and leaned on his right foot, and stretched his left out in front of him. He put his right and left arm in front of the other and flicked his wrist at Noob.  
  
Your move, Kung Lao said.  
  
As Kung Lao closed his mouth from his taunt, Noob Saibot crossed his arms over his chest and disappeared. A half second later he reappeared and caught Kung off guard and punched him in the face. He chopped him to the chest and then kicked him in the back. He flipped over him and elbowed him in the back.  
  
Kung Lao fell to the ground and saw Noob hovering over him, preparing for his next move. Kung Jumped up and went back to his battle pose. He then put his arms at his side and leapt. He stretched his foot out and kicked Noob in the back. And then switched onto his left leg and used his right to kick him in the chest. He pointed his toes and kicked Noob right in the throat with his boot point.   
  
Noob leaned back after being attacked and punched Kung in the stomach, as Kung's body hung there he slammed his body into the ground. He was surprised when Kung leaned on his arms and swept him to the ankles, causing Noob to fall over. His face slammed into the hard concrete. He put his arms to the ground and pushed himself up.  
  
Kung leapt up into the air and stuck his foot out. He then flew towards him with all his might and kicked Noob in the back as he was getting up. When He landed, He noticed Noob was stumbling towards the edge. He then punched him in the face and watched Noob stumble over the edge of the building, the force of the blow bring Noobs body towards another building 50 feet away.  
  
Noob saw that he was falling, He was going to die if he struck the ground, as he reached the 50th floor of the building he did a last ditch effort. He focused all his energy outside of him, creating another version of him. Noob used his mind and made the clone grab the floor near him as the window shattered from the flying body. Noob grabbed onto his clones feet And pulled himself into the building, which was empty except for office supplies. He shouted towards Kung Lao, who was standing on the edge of the building.   
  
IM NOT DEAD YET! He screamed in a voice so deep it would've woke the dead. And threw a fireball towards him.  
  
As the fireball sped towards him, Kung realized that Noob would have to be killed. He Flipped over the fireball and landed on the edge of the building, using his motion he propelled himself towards the other building. As he fell he knew he wouldnt land on the floor Noob was on. He rolled up as he crashed through the window and rolled across the floor. He stood up and looked out for Noob. All Of a sudden an explosion of wood went up around him and he felt himself fall. When he landed Noob was there.  
  
Noob kicked Kung Lao in the face and then spun behind him and grabbed his arm. He threw him and right as he flied away He reached up and grabbed onto Kung Laos hair and pulled him back towards him, when he landed Noob kicked him with his knee into Kung Laos back As Kung uttered a groan and feel Noob brought his elbow down into Kung Laos back.  
  
Kung Pushed himself back up and shoved his fist into Noobs chest causing him to keel over. He spun and kicked him in the back, causing Noob to fly towards the wall. He hit and a wall painting fell on him. Kung Lao grabbed one of the computers and flung it towards Noob.  
  
Noob saw the computer headed towards him and jumped up, He kicked it, causing it to shatter and sending a humongous shard of pain through his feet. He jumped up and propelled himself off of one of the desks. He landed next to Kung and punched him in the shoulder. Kung Lao spun around and punched Noob in the face. Noobs face began to hurt and he felt blood dripping down his mask.  
  
Noob threw a punch right at Kung Lao's face, but he didn't feel it hit anything.  
Kung Lao dropped and grabbed Noobs foot and yanked it out from under him.   
  
As Noob fell he put his arms out and landed in a handstand. He used his hands and pushed himself towards Kung, kicking him in the face.   
  
Kung dropped and punched Noob in the back. Noob jumped back up and got punched in the face again. Kung Lao kicked Noob in the face and then with his foot still in the air brought his other one into Noobs side. As Noob was losing his energy from the blows he slowly began to devise a plan. Kung chopped him in the stomach and the whirled and punched him with his elbow. He slammed his head into Noob's and then landed a vicious uppercut to the stomach.  
  
As Noob was finally released from the deadly combo he realized he was not going to win, so he did what he could. He turned to the shadows and began sinking into them, as he faded from the battle he said.  
  
KUNG! WE WILL FIGHT AGAIN!!!! AND I WILL WIN!!! and the last trace of Noob disappeared.  
  
Kung Lao took the elevator down and stepped out of the building, and walked towards the forest nearby.  
  
He knew he would fight Noob Saibot again, and this time, it would be final.  
_______________________________________ 


End file.
